1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a braking device, and in particular, to a braking device capable of reacting to power cut.
2. Related Art
Recently, with the rapid change of technology and widespread information, various automatic machine tools of high precision come out successively. All the types of casing appearances and even plastic injection molds can be machined by the automatic machine tool, so as to obtain a product size with high precision. Generally, a machining platform of the automatic machine tool is able to shift linearly or rotate relative to a base of the automatic machine tool, so as to meet various machining requirements. Therefore, high-precision linear rail modules and high-precision bearing modules have become essential to the automatic machine tools.
Taking a machine tool using a hydrostatic bearing module as an example, because the hydrostatic bearing module is loaded with a quite heavy working platform, when the hydrostatic bearing module is shut down due to power cut while being in operation, the hydrostatic bearing module will continuously rotates due to the inertia of the working platform. As such, damage of precise transmission elements or failure of workpieces in the machine tool may occur, and operators may be hurt or even dead due to the damage of the machine tool. In addition, the precision of the hydrostatic bearing module may be affected by the power cut, leading to a decreased precision of the hydrostatic bearing module.